DÍAS LLUVIOSOS
by BluSkyLine
Summary: Una triste historia
1. Chapter 1

**Recomendación: puedes leer este fic con las siguientes canciones.**

**Naruto- música triste.**

**Mirai Nikki- Sad emotional.**

**Días lluviosos**

La lluvia caía con más fuerza, las nubes grises cubrían el sol, todo el lugar quedo vacío, corrían a refugiarse, solo él se quedó al lado mío.

-Blu, amigo estas cosas pasan, a veces- decía Rafael para consolarme.

Yo no podía creer lo que había sucedido, mis ojos no paraban de llorar, mi vista hacia abajo, no distinguía las gotas de la lluvia, o de mis lágrimas.

-vamos vuelve a casa, descansa un poco- agrego Rafael al no saber que más decir.

Me marche de aquel lugar y tome rumbo hacia mi nido, aunque las gotas pesaran mi camino, la tristeza que me invadía era aún más pesada, tanto, realmente tanto; mi corazón se desgarra, pero devia prestar atención en mi ruta.

-he vuelto a casa- dije, aunque nadie me escuchara, las lágrimas no cesaban de salir, el ruido de la lluvia, cubría mi llanto.

Los recuerdos no paraban de brotar de mi mente, esos dulces momentos, se convertían en martirio al instante y como un último adiós grite. Como si estuviesen allí.

-Hey, Tiago, se fuerte, cuida a tus hermanas y a tu madre- moviendo la mirada-Carla, no se separes del regalo que te di, tu eres la única que se acercó a la tecnología - buscando con la vista en el otro lado del nido-Bia, tu eres muy inteligente y curiosa, gracias por sacar eso de mí.

Trataba de dormir, me apegue a una pared del nido, buscando calor que me aliviara, aun así era frio, helado como la nieve, nieve blanca hasta a donde alcance ver.

-Perla-grite y bajando el tono de voz continúe diciendo-Yo hice todo lo posible para encajar en este mundo nuevo para mí, sé que para ti te parece fácil, pero yo no puedo, que debo hacer para encajar, por más que lo intente, tu siempre vas delante de mí-entre lágrimas agregue -¿que conseguí, con todo lo que hice, fue suficiente para que hagas esto, realmente no valgo nada?

La lluvia no cesaba, las gotas formaban charcos en el suelo, desde arriba veía una figura-es solo mi reflejo distorsionado-dije.

Pasaron las horas, y la lluvia calma un poco, el cielo empezaba a despejarse, decidí irme lejos, no le diría a nadie, no quiero que se preocupen; como si me escucharan mis amigos comente- Rafael, Nico, Pedro, gracias por ser buenos amigos, pero temo que nuestras aventuras juntos terminaron.

Tomo rumbo hacia lo desconocido, nadie me extrañara, ni sabrán que fue de mi paradero, tal vez sean los rumores los que les lleguen o quizás nunca sabrán que me paso.

Me puse en marcha volaba con la carga del dolor, que arremetía constantemente, como las olas de un diluvio golpean un barco a la deriva, no podía pensar nada más que en olvidar todo, como si fuese una pesadilla y despertar, de este cruel sueño, lo veo tan real, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de nuevo, y la lluvia comenzaba a brotar otra vez, no me importaba ya, todo lo que conocía desapareció.

Han pasado 2 días, me pude colar en los equipajes de un barco, desconozco donde me encuentro, lo único que se me hace familiar es la lluvia, mi estado de ánimo estaba igual que el ambiente, siempre nublado. Veía pasar las horas, cada gota de sufrimiento, las lágrimas de mis ojos ya se secaron hace mucho, el hambre, ni la sed me hacían problema, ya no podía sentir nada, como si estuviese muerto en vida, sigo viendo la nieve helada y a alguien más en el fondo, debo descansar.

-hey tú, despierta- me decía una voz misteriosa, mientras trataba de enfocarme en quien me hablaba.

-sí, ya estoy despierto- en respuesta al extraño sujeto.

-debes de bajar aquí o te encontraran los del equipaje- agrego

Solo asentí en respuesta, sin ver al extraño sujeto, estire mis alas y me puse en marcha otra vez, justo en ese preciso momento, vi a lo lejos una familia volando en conjunto, solo eso me basto para volver a recordar todo, deje de batir mis alas y empezó a caer, hacia el rio.

-Esta será la última vez que vea el sol ocultarse, parece que él se ira junto conmigo, pero el regresara pronto para que ustedes- dije mirando hacia el horizonte.

Un cuerpo cálido me sostuvo, trataba de hacerme reaccionar, como si estuviese a lo lejos, gritando, no quería hacer nada, que me deje caer y que mi cuerpo se pierda con la corriente me decía en la mente, al no poder decir nada, y repentinamente me beso y como un rayo de sol, ese cuerpo cálido, se me hizo reconocible, era ella, estaba llorando, tratando de ayudarme. Tome conciencia y me impulse en vuelo con ella hasta la rama de un árbol a la orilla del rio. Intentando buscar con mi mirada, halle a lo lejos un pequeño nido donde se encontraban mis 3 hijos, estaban durmiendo, me alegre un poco.

Ella me empezaba a hablar, pero yo no la podía escuchar, no le prestaba más atención.

-Debo marcharme- le dije sin verla y al intentar tomar el vuelo ella me abrazo mientras me seguía hablando, las lagrima no paraban salir de sus ojos, ¿Qué es lo que ahora está sintiendo?, pues yo ya no puedo sentir nada hacia ella, ni odio, ni rencor.

-Por favor, suéltame- volví a dirigirme de nuevo hacia ella, ya no quería que estuviese cerca de mí, y de un impulso sin sentido, la empuje.

Ella quedo aturdida por lo que había hecho, no comprendía lo que pasaba.

-Adiós, cuida bien de los niños- fueron las últimas palabras que le dije mientras me marchaba.

Ya no la veo, esa figura en ese campo nevado, ya no está. Ahora lo comprendo, nunca estuve solo, la lluvia estuvo conmigo todo el tiempo, lloro conmigo, sus gotas heladas calmaban mi ira sin sentido, enfoque mi mirada por última vez, ella estaba llorando con fuerza, esa fue la última vez que la veré, la lluvia ahora es mi compañera, siempre estará conmigo, cuando lo necesite.

**FIN**

BluSkyLine: El amor es un espada de doble filo, te puede dar la alegría más grande, pero también puede causar las heridas más profundas, heridas que a veces nunca aprenden a sanar.


	2. El campo de nieve blanca y el extraño pa

"**El campo de nieve blanca y el extraño pasajero azul de mis sueños"**

Los pasos dejan huellas, que solo la nevaba volverá a tapar; es blanco todo lo que alcanzan ver mis ojos hasta el horizonte, la escarcha imprecan mis alas, pero el frio gélido no me afecta en nada. Hay alguien, a lo lejos distingo una figura, sigo mi recorrido mientras me acerco lentamente hacia el extraño individuo.

Pasado un poco de tiempo, comienzo a distinguir los colores del extraño, un azul intenso y profundo, encima de un manto blanco. Me detuve durante unos segundos, prestaba atención si realizaba algún movimiento, el más mínimo, pero no se movía ni un poco,

-hey, tu, me escuchas-grite a la extraña figura, pero no obtuve respuesta alguna.

Seguí caminando, manteniendo mi mirada fija, en esa figura azul, que empezaba a aclararse, comencé a ir más rápido, agitando mi respiración, las escarcha que se había acumulado en mi cuerpo comenzó a caer poco a poco, mi cuerpo se hacía más ligero y el objetivo mas claro, empezaba a llegar allí.

-hey, tu, puedes oírme-volvi a gritar, en busca de una respuesta, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

Mi vista comenzaba a caer, me sentía cansado, mientras más me acercaba, más fuerza perdía. Caí al suelo agotado, la nieve, es suave, sentí que alguien se acercó hacia a mí, intente enfocarla con mi vista, pero mis ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

-Despierta Blu, vamos levántate- me dijo en ese momento, justo antes de cerrar completamente mis ojos, su voz era como si, una madre te tuviese en sus brazos, era cálida y reconfortante.

-¿Quién sería ese extraño pasajero azul de mis sueños, lo volveré a ver?-Me decía a mí mismo mientras despertaba de ese profundo sueño.

Mi viaje apenas empieza, espero que la lluvia regrese pronto, tengo mucho que contarle.

BluSkyLine: "En la vida habrá pruebas, unas más difíciles que otras, para cada quien será de diferentes maneras, no te rindas nunca, si fallas, aprende de tus errores e inténtalo de nuevo; recuerda no busques paz donde no la hay, porque jamás la encontraras"


	3. Fin de la lluvia

**Recomendación: Leer este fic con canciones**

***Naruto-música triste.**

***Mirai Nikki-Sad emotional.**

**Verdadero final:**

**Fin de la lluvia**

Mi destino aquí ha de ser siempre trágico, tal vez sea pura casualidad, o está predestinado a suceder, ¿Cuál es la probabilidad?, en un lugar tan inmenso, tan basto, sin embargo henos aquí, pasan siempre por mi mente ya esos vagos recuerdos, que antes eran la clave de mi felicidad, ahora solo veo gotas cayendo a través de ellos, una lluvia intensa tan grande que ciega mis vista, mi compañía se volvió pronto cruel y fría, ya no quería estar conmigo, pero yo me abraza lo más que podía en ella.

Estaba cansado, tenía una mirada perdida, tan solo quería dejar pasar ese momento e irme, pero la expresión en su rostro y las lágrimas de sus ojos que caían cual tormenta, no me permitieron mover de mi lugar. Ella estaba otra vez en frente mío, en una pequeña elevación rocosa, ya no sentía nada, ni amor ni resentimiento, estoy vacío, hueco, sinceramente lo único que podría sentir rara vez, era mi preocupación por mis hijos y de cómo estarían, en ese momento no estaban allí, supuse que ella los había dejado en algún nido cercano, ya sentía que alguien me estaba siguiendo pero nunca pensé que sería ella, el vigilante.

-Blu, yo quisiera hablar contigo, ahora mismo-dijo ella mientras evitaba llorar más al ver mi aspecto, ojos negros y sin rumbo, mis plumas de un azul tan oscuro como el de la noche, mi personalidad igual de gélida que la anterior vez que nos encontramos.

-¿Qué quisieras hablar conmigo?-le pregunte sin ningún interés en fijarme en ella, tan solo con la vista al suelo.

-Yo…yo, quisiera que me perdones-dijo ella tranquilizando su llanto.

Perdonar, ¿realmente puedo perdonar?, está dentro de mis limites perdonar a alguien, a una parej... más bien a un conocido, no lo sé, no sabría definir perdonar ahora mismo, yo… yo deseo tanto que esto acabe…

-Como he de perdonar, después de haber sufrido tanto, Perla…-dije con un tono de desprecio cuando fui interrumpido por su voz.

-Por favor, perdóname, yo fui ingenua, me guie por mis juicios y de los demás, no tome valore lo que realmente tenia a mi lado, yo me equivoque Blu, me equivoque y por ese error mío sufriste tanto, perdóname por favor, no sufras más por ellos, volvamos hacer una familia, todos juntos, yo te quiero y me doy cuenta de que realmente te necesito, yo te amo yo tengo sentimientos por ti…-Decía ella cuando sus últimas palabras desataron una marea de ira.

-¿Sentimientos por mí, sentimientos?, Perla, ¡Yo ya no siento nada desde ese día, no siento, ni el frio de la noche, ni el calor del sol, el hambre y la sed de todos los días! Crees que yo tengo sentimientos hacia ti, dime, ellos murieron hace mucho, ya no los tengo, mi corazón esta vacío, deshabitado y oscuro-decía yo mientras que ella me miraba horrorizada, mis ojos oscuros parecían consumirla, sentía toda la culpa por haber ocasionado esto, que decidió algo inesperado.

-Entonces yo te daré mis sentimientos, me los arrancare del pecho ahora mismo, al menos podrás sentir pena por mí en mi muerte, pero los tendrás devuelta-Me decía ella mientras se apuntaba el corazón con una pequeña navaja afilada, sin duda un recuerdo mío que debió de tomar ella mientras yo no estaba, fue un error dejar ese objeto a la deriva o quizás un capricho más del destino.

Me horrorice por lo que intentaba hacer y me lanza hacia ella para detenerla, pude alejar la navaja lejos de los dos pero en el intento caímos por el pequeño barranco, ella caía directamente al suelo, intente sujetarla hacia mí pero la fuerza de un choque hizo que la soltara, seguí rodando por la ladera en forma de rampa, hasta llegar al suelo, mi mirada empezó a buscarla con desesperación. Estaba en medio de un espacio abierto, se formaba una especie de media luna donde las raíces de la selva no extendían sus garras, el relieve del suelo hizo que el agua se empozara formando una pequeña y delgada capa cristalina, esta reflejaba los pocos rayos del sol, haciendo que pareciera un campo de nieve blanca, en ese instante me recordó al sueño que tuve.

Adolorido intente llegar hasta ella, no se movía, estaba quieta como si estuviese durmiendo plácidamente, hacer que mi cabeza hacia su pecho para captar sus latidos, los cuales eran débiles y cada vez menos, la desesperación entro en mí, si no hacía nada ella iba a morir, recordé un libro de primeros auxilios y aplique RCP, estuve unos cuantos segundos replicando los mismos pasos que pude aprender de ese libro, hasta que un pequeño suspiro de ella, me tranquilizo, estaba tendida en el suelo y yo a su lado, ¿Por qué hago esto, que es lo que me pasa, que me sucede?

-Blu… me salvaste de nuevo… gracias, pero por favor toma mis sentimientos es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para disculparme por lo que hice-Me dijo ella con una voz baja y un poco ronca.

-Perla, yo…yo me estoy volviendo loco, no tengo sentimiento alguno, pero siempre intento no hacer daño a nadie, no me preocupo por mí mismo, pero siempre estoy intentando ayudar a los demás, ¿qué es lo que realmente me está pasando?… porque me duele tanto, realmente me duele mucho, me oprime, esta frio, muy frio, todo es oscuro, las gotas me clavan como espinas, mi corazón no lo siento…yo…-decía yo realmente muy desesperado por quitarme ese tormenta, cuando ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Si sientes dolor yo buscare tu remedio, si sientes frio yo seré tu abrigo, seré tu escudo que te proteja, yo seré tu confort, nunca más te dejare, aun que pasen los años estaré siempre contigo, si te vuelves loco entonces enloqueceré contigo, pase lo que pase siempre estaré ahí. Yo te rescatare de la oscuridad, yo te puse en ella y ahora yo debo salvare, déjame pagar por todo lo que te hice, déjame cargar con tu dolor, no importa cuando sufra, yo daré mi vida para que tú puedas ser feliz-me decía ella mientras yo intentaba dejar de llorar las pocas lagrimas que me quedaban.

-Yo, yo... quiero salir de allí, ya no quiero sufrir más, termina con el…-decía yo cuando fui interrumpido por un beso de Perla.

La luz del sol que se reflejaba en el pequeño charco, nos iluminaba, nuestros cuerpos resplandecían como dos astros que van juntos en movimiento por el espacio infinito. Un beso cálido, largo y profundo, poco a poco sentí a mi corazón latir al compás de ella. La brisa de la tarde, la intensidad de la luz, el frio del agua en mis pies, los sonidos profundos de la naturaleza, todo se me hizo visible, ella había prometido que me daría sus sentimientos, pero en realidad los míos nunca se fueron, simplemente los había ignorado, encerrado y dejado al olvido.

Siempre estuvieron allí, aun cuando no sentía que actuaban. Después de tan largo beso, nos separamos por la necesidad de respirar, seque sus lágrimas con mis alas y ella las mías. Su sonrisa resplandecía, mientras yo aprendía de nuevo a utilizar la mía. Con un poco de descanso, decidimos partir hacia donde estaban los niños, cuando llegamos yo recosté a Perla suavemente en un lado de este y yo al otro extremo, extendimos nuestras alas y formamos una cálida manta para ellos, parecían haber sufrido también cuando yo no estuve, pero eso ya quedo en el pasado, cambie el curso de mi mirada y me fije en la suya y ella en la mía, se entrelazaron y no perdieron de vista a la otra, poco a poco cerrábamos los ojos por el cansancio, hasta quedar completamente dormidos.

Había parado de llover, ya no volvería a ver a la lluvia en mucho tiempo, aunque ella me acuno en mi sufrimiento, solo lo alimento y lo hizo crecer. Estaba allí, el campo de nieve se había derretido, quede sorprendido al ver en lo que se convirtió, un vasto y extenso paraíso donde nosotros podíamos ser felices. La lluvia ha cesado y yo siempre la recordare, por más tiempo que pase, aun en mí mismo día de muerte, sus suaves y gélidas gotas caerán para despedirme.

Ahora volamos hacia nuestra felicidad, más allá del horizonte, más allá del cielo gris, después de la tormenta siempre viene la calma.


End file.
